Different Dimensions
by Sam Delacour
Summary: Harry Potter, after years of peace in the new world he managed to create after Voldemort's definite death in the Hogwarts Final Battle, now heads into a new adventure, not exactly willingly, and will try to save the world, again.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter! Every credit goes to that marvelous woman who goes by the name of J.K. Rowling.

**PLOT:** Harry Potter, after years of peace in the new world he managed to create after Voldemort's definite death in the Hogwarts Final Battle, now heads into a new adventure, not exactly willingly, and will try to save the world, _again_.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is obviously a Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Aside from that, many of you may notice this is similar to DobbyElfLord's Altered Destinies. He's in fact my favourite Fan Fiction writer. However, this won't absolutely be a straight-out copy. Things will be very different, and who knows, maybe you'll even like it!

**A/N 2: **Please forgive my grammar errors. I'm italian, but when I lived in the Dominican Republic I used to attend an american school, until 7th grade. I love to practice my English, especially writing stories, so this may be a good chance to get better on it. Thanks.

ENJOY!

"It has been a long time, Harry Potter", exclaimed a young man.

"It has been, indeed", replied the guy that was standing in the other side of the field.

Days, months, and years had passed since Harry had seen that face. It wasn't really the same he had last seen from the man, but it was clearly him.

The field that surrounded the two was immensely big. Not a single tree standed across it, though. It was made of corn, and no one could see them there. Miles and miles of the field were free of other people, but standing in the middle of it were two men that had been designed, even if they didn't really know it, to be together. And together means in whatever way they can be it.

"So, where have you been, Tom?", asked Harry, his face indifferent, thanks to his Occlumency skills.

"I shall not talk of where I was until now. What matters is why we are here, now", said Tom Riddle, formerly known as Voldemort, while smiling.

"Well, that was actually my second question. Why the hell am I here?", asked Harry, looking directly in Tom's eyes. Why had he never seen those, clear, blue, eyes? Why did he only remember the evil red eyes he didn't want to see again?

"Heaven only knows why we are here, Harry", he told him.

"Heaven? Since when do you know the meaning of that word?", joked the other man, now in his fourties. He was shocked when he saw that Tom was actually laughing. Not in the evil way he used to laugh, back in the times Harry didn't want to remember. It was a normal way of laughing, like if he was having fun with some friends. He was laughing just like a normal 17 year old would.

"No time for jokes, really", he said, and anticipated Harry's reply. "Please sit down. I believe the corn in this field is comfortable enough.

Harry's instincts refused to let his guard down but something in his head told him he was safe. He slowly sat down, without removing his eyes from Tom Riddle.

"Harry Potter, I will start telling you that I'm not the Tom Riddle you know. At least, not completely", he started, while Harry looked shocked by these first words. "I am personally sorry for what my other self has done to your family and friends. I come from another, emm, dimension. Literally."

"I, like my other self was in your dimension, excelled at school. And like you and two of your friends, I didn't make my 7th year at Hogwarts, although that happened for very different reasons. I wanted to research an obscure, yet not dark, field of magic. This field of magic wasn't known until an experiment led by a Dark wizard of my dimension went wrong."

"I will not tell you what happened, not now. But I will tell you that I took part in that experiment and I am one of the two men in my dimension to know about it. It is called 'Mutatio Dimensio'. This art consists in the ability of 'simply' traveling to another dimension. That is what I have achieved."

"The problem is that another wizard is about to achieve it, too. That wizard is the Dark wizard I told you about before. And he wants to do that to collide the two only dimensions existing together. Mine and yours."

"That means that I'll have to deal with ANOTHER bloody Dark Lord? Weren't you, or your other self, or whatever it was, enough!" Harry asked, startled.

"Oh, that is the minor problem. I believe that with the power the wizarding world has regained after my other self's dead would prevail against the Dark Lord of my dimension. You must also remember that my dimension is years and years younger than yours. I have not been able to explain that particular in my studies, still. However, the real problems of the two dimensions colliding is how every single person, dead in your dimension or still not born in mine, will have both personalities collide. While someone might be really 'light' in your dimension, the 'dark' his or her personality has in my dimension may prevail, and change the way he or she thinks", he explained.

"Wow, I'm getting a headache", Harry replied, after the Tom Riddle he never met before explained everything. "What does this have to do with me? Why not someone else? WHY ALWAYS ME?"

"Because you are the only one that can really help us. You have experienced something that no one else has really experienced in your dimension", he calmly answered.

"Hey Tom, by any chance does this have anything to do with a prophecy?", Harry asked, sarcastically.

"How did you know about it?" said Tom, with a slight grin on his face. "Welcome to 1944, Mr. Harry Potter."

_This is it for now. Updates coming soon! :D Please review if you have something to say or whatever! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2: A Flashback

**CHAPTER ONE - A FLASHBACK**

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter! Every credit goes to that marvelous woman who goes by the name of J.K. Rowling.

**PLOT:** Harry Potter, after years of peace in the new world he managed to create after Voldemort's definite death in the Hogwarts Final Battle, now heads into a new adventure, not exactly willingly, and will try to save the world, _again_.

**A/N: **Here's my first update! I originally didn't plan to write this chapter, but I figured these things should be clear since the beginning, so I decided to post it as Chapter One! It was kind of difficult to write, as it was completely improvised, and it is short, so forgive me ;) I ask forgiveness in advance again for my grammar, and this one will look particularly bad as I didn't proof-read it: I wanted to get it out of the way soon.

ENJOY!

_**August 26, 2021.**_

A blurry image crossed Harry's eyes. It kept moving from left to right, and then right to left. It was giving him headache, but it was getting clearer every second. It was a man. A man he knew.

"Harry... Harry..." it, or he, murmured. The voice was distorted, sounding like it came from very long away. "What... What do you want from me?"

"Harry... Harry..." he repeated, before Harry was switched off to another place. To another whole bunch of places, actually, which constantly changed.

First he saw his house, Grimmauld Place, full of people he didn't know, although one looked very much like his dead godfather, Sirius. Then the Hogwarts's Great Hall, full of students, much more than he had ever seen in his school years. Suddenly, it changed to the Gaunts' house, a place he had only seen in memories. After that he only had the time to hear a scream and dark collided into the images...

"Harry! Harry!" screamed Ginny. "Are you ok!"

"What? What happened? Where?" he asked, allarmed, while getting up from his bed, looking at his wife. "Where was I?"

"You were right here! Sleeping with me! Bad dream, was it?"

"Yeah... I guess so," he told her, getting back to sleep, relieved.

But was it really a dream? It looked so real, yet strange. It was like when... Like when he still had the connection to Voldemort. What if...? No, it couldn't be. He was dead. Forever.

Or that's what he hoped.

**-DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS-**

_**August 31, 2021.**_

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I swear you won't get away with this one!" screamed Ginny, while Harry laughed at his wife's face.

James, Harry's and Ginny's eldest son, now 17, escaped from his mother's 'claws' with luck. He had just played the last summer prank and the victim was the only one who hadn't suffered his attacks since then: his mother.

Ginny was fully covered of white Muggle glue, which destroyed the new robes she had just bought some days before in Diagon Alley. She didn't know if pick on Harry, who was still laughing, or James, the house pranker.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she managed to scream before the prank was fully completed. The window next to her opened by magic and a soft breeze came through it. The hot breeze caused the glue to solidify. Ginny couldn't move. She could actually barely breathe.

"James, where are you going?" asked Harry, mischievously, achieving to stop his son from leaving the room. "Can you please teach me that breezing spell?"

"Sure," murmured James, slowly walking to his dad. He didn't know what was coming, but he did know it wasn't any good. He showed Harry the spell he was taught by Teddy (Lupin).

"Cool!" exlaimed Harry. "I wonder if I can try it... Do you mind?"

James walked near the window, just next to his mother, while looking at his feet. What was his father planning? In the meanwhile, Harry opened the window and casted the breezing charm. Silently, he added a freezing charm. James became ice in less than a second.

"ALBUS!" called Harry, waiting for his younger male son to enter the room. "Last day of summer present! You get to play with James's nose. Please make sure it ends looking so bad that Lydia breaks up with him."

With a grin, Harry then left the room, so he could get ready for the End Of Summer dinner, forgetting for a while the problems that constantly crossed his mind in those days.

**-DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS-**

"DINNER'S REAAAADY!" shouted Hermione.

"Finally..." joked Ron, getting a punch as an answer from his wife.

Everyone, from Ginny to Molly, left the house and settled themselves in the big dining table just outside The Burrow, getting ready, especially Ronald, for the usual dinner at the Weasleys', before the start of the new school year.

When they were already going through the dessert, Ron approached his seat neighbor, with his mouth full.

"Hoy Horry, Giunnuy tuold mue you were hoving bod drueams oguain!" he told him, spitting a bit of pudding.

"C'mon Ron! Finish eating before you talk!" he exclaimed, dodging some icing.

"Sorry," he said. "I meant, Ginny told me you were having bad dreams again!"

"Yeah, sort of..." he admitted. "But it's not like, you know, when- when he was alive... The connection is stronger, but it's not painful... And the dreams, they are strange..."

"Strange?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I see places, real places, and it looks like I am, in a passive way, there. They are blurry, but I managed to recognize Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place, the Gaunt's house, and er, other places... I saw the graveyard where Cedric died too, some nights ago..."

"Which oth-"

"SOMEONE HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" shouted Molly Weasley, standing up, along with Teddy Lupin. "Go on Teddy!"

He smiled, as soon as everyone turned to look at him. "Emm, yes, I do have an announcem-"

"YEAH TEDDY!" yelled James, encouraging his embarassed friend.

"Yes... I am pleased to announce that I'm getting married in December. With Victoire. Oh, and Molly, you'll have the pleasure of organizing the wedding here at The Burrow," he added, anticipating Molly's request.

The table exploded in a round of applause, as Victoire ran to kiss him. Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance, remembering the day, years before, when it was Harry to announce a wedding, theirs.

The night went on with a lot of hugs and with Teddy at the centre of the attention. Harry and his family hugged him and everyone else goodbye before leaving home. He managed just in time to avoid other questions from Ron, and left by Floo.

**-DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS-**

"Harry... Harry..." murmured the voice he had been hearing to for 5 consecutive nights. "Harry... Harry... Help us... We need your help..."

The pitch black image he had been looking at abruptly changed. He was just above an oval room, where two men, probably wizards, were working on a curious... machine?

They were talking, and one of them looked very excited. He heard the echos of the voices, but he couldn't get a single word out of the conversation.

The man on the right, dressed with a long white robe, had taken his wand out and muttered some spellwork. A strong violet light caused the machine to enlarge, but the spell didn't look like an enlarging charm.

Everything seemed to freeze for some seconds, but then the room was filled by a big blue light. It blinded Harry for some seconds, maybe minutes, but when he could finally look back, everything was out of place. The two wizards were unconscious, full of wounds, on the ground, in two opposite sides of the room. Every single piece of paper or wood closet was cut or broken, and the machine no longer stood where it was. It was substituted by a dark blue magic ring, hanging in mid-air, which looked very much like the portal he had once seen in the Department Of Mysteries.

A moment later, he was in a Hogwarts hallway, the one which leaded to the headmaster's office. He walked onto it, and without saying any password, the door opened. He walked the stairs and entered the office.

It wasn't like the one he had seen multiple times, and on the walls he didn't see nor Dumbledore's portrait, nor Snape's, and not even Dippet's. Something was wrong.

The image changed again, then. He was in a place he didn't know, but just before him was a young woman, very similar to a man he knew too well. In her arms was a little baby, and she was singing a lullaby to him. Who were they? Why was he there?

Harry barely got to ask himself those questions that he was in another place. A young Tom Riddle, the one he had seen in the diary's memories, only with a much brighter, and happy face, was looking at him.

All of a sudden, everything disappeared. He was back in the dark of his sleeping chamber, and Ginny was sleeping silently next to him. However, he could see a bright light coming from outside the open door.

Leaving the bed, Harry slowly walked through his house's hallways, trying not to wake his family. The closer he got to the living room, the brighter was the light he saw. Once he was in front of the door that separated the main hallway and the common room, he noticed it was closed by magic. How could that be?

With an Alohomora the door led way, and standing in the center of the room, just above the table, was a shining blue ring, like the one he had seen in his dream.

Not being sure on what to do, he got closer to it, and could feel the energy it blasted out. He took some run-up, and jumped into it.

The moments that followed the dive into the ring seemed endless, as he was floating. He felt like he wasn't moving, but he knew he was slowly heading somewhere, and after some time he saw an ending to it. There was an other ring, and when he got through it, it took some seconds to realize that he was clearly falling on a big, apparently endless, corn field...

**A/N: **This is it! Sorry for the shortness again, and I promise next ones will be cooler, as soon as the story really starts to develop. I'm looking forward to write a lot this weekend, and hope the new chapter will be done by the end of it. Please review whether you like, hate, or would like to point out some major errors in grammar or other! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Back To Hogwarts!

**CHAPTER TWO - (BACK TO) HOGWARTS**

**Disclaimer: **Y Don't I own Harry Potter? T_T

**A/N: **Dammit, only three chapters and I'm already making excuses for being late. Sorry, really! School was killing me! Now easier times have come and I promise I will update soon! This chapter was meant to have other contents, but then I noticed it was too long since the last update, and decided to post this. That means next chapter will be veeeeeery long :D Or maybe we'll have two chapters instead of one! Anyways, enjoy it!

"So, Tom, where are we exactly?" asked Harry.

"We're not very far from Hogwarts, actually. Only a few miles," he explained. "There's a pair of brooms waiting for us half a mile ahead. I didn't want the first thing you see to be the broom. I couldn't take any risks, you see."

Harry slowly nodded, and followed Tom, who was already walking. Thousands of thoughts crossed his mind, but none were really directed to his supposed new 'adventure'. He could only think of his family, Ginny on top. Should he really help Tom? Why couldn't he find someone else?

"Don't worry, we'll discuss everything later," Tom reassured him, as if reading his mind. Which maybe he could do. Did the scar connect with this Tom Riddle too?

Harry smiled at him, and went back into his thoughts.

After some minutes of walking through the fields, they found the brooms. When Harry took one, he wanted to ask Tom why he didn't summon them on first place, but kept the question to himself.

"At my three, head north. When you see Hogwarts, dive to the ground. We will meet there and I'll show you the next step we'll take," said Tom. "Ready? One. Two. Three."

As soon as he heard the third number, Harry took off. He was almost surprised to see the broom move so slow, and wondered if he was doing something wrong, but almost immediately remembered that he was in 1944. There couldn't be any really fast brooms. Not comparing to his dimension's, at least.

Not many miles had separated them from the magic boundary from which Hogwarts was visibile, and when Harry looked at Tom he was told by the younger to dive. He did it, and went towards Tom, who had landed some meters away.

"What do we do now?" asked Harry. "Are we actually going to the castle? I mean, the school will be full of students, tomorrow! Which name should I use to disguise myself? What cover story do we need to set up? What if someone disc-"

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll be staying in a very comfortable place, and no one will know of us being in the school."

"What do you mean?"

"I get it that you know of the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry looked at him, startled, while Tom grinned. "We're apparating."

"We can't!" protested Harry.

"Oh, we can, actually," he assured him. "I don't know in your dimension, but in mine, great-great-grandpa Salazar left a charm which makes everyone who knows how to enter the Chamber capable to apparate into it."

Harry just shrugged in response, and took place near Tom. A second later, he was in the Chamber of Secrets. Lying before him was a big basilisk, definitely happy to see them.

"No need to take your wand out," Tom said. "Eve's a good pet. She won't hurt you in any way. I'll feed her later."

"She!" asked Harry, getting only a nod and a grin as response. "Oh, great, now I find out that there's female Basilisks!," exclaimed Harry, sarcastic.

Soon they were settled in what seemed to be Salazar Slytherin's old office, which Harry hadn't seen in his second year 'trip'. He expected to feel very cold down there, but it really wasn't. Actually, he felt somehow hot, even if he was only wearing some night pajamas.

"There's your bed, Harry Potter," announced Tom, pointing at a bed he just conjured, as it wasn't there before. "I figured you might get some more sleep. After all, I woke you up very early."

Harry really wanted to ask how we was woken up, but threw himself on the bed instead, falling asleep almost immediately.

**-DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS-**

Hours later, when Harry woke up, he was surprised to find Tom sitting just before him, with the apparently permanent grin the Lord Voldemort of this dimension had. He pointed a small table at his left, in which was a teasing breakfast, and feeling his stomach ache, Harry couldn't resist the tentation.

He hadn't eaten such good marmelade in years, but rushed himself anyways: questions, and answers, had to come soon.

"How impatient of yours, Harry Potter," joked Tom. "I guess that I have no choice but answer the questions you're strongly willing to ask, or do I?"

"No, you really don't," was Harry's answer.

"So, start ahead!"

Harry turned to look Tom in the eyes for a few seconds (the grin really seemed to be a part of his body). He wasn't sure if he had to trust him, but the blue eyes the other man had convinced him.

"Tom, there are some many questions..." started Harry. "And I don't know where to start!"

"How about asking of the blue ring in the middle of your house?"

Harry thought on the question for a moment, but then nodded.

"Well, first of all, I must remind you, even if I'm sure you haven't forgotten it, you had seen the so-called energy ring before. In your recent dreams. That ring was supposed to be the ring that would have transported me and my 'friend', in your dimension. As you also saw in your dream, our experiment had a bad ending.

The ring that I made later, the one you saw and trespassed in your living room, was similar to the one in your dream, just much powerless. I couldn't risk what had happened here, in the Chamber, some months ago, again."

"I get it, I think..." said Harry, thinking aloud. "But you said it happened months ago... Why call me only now?"

"Well, first of all, remaking that energy ring wasn't as easy as it seems. And second, I hoped until some days ago that I never had to call you. Until some days ago, I hoped that the dark wizard I told you about couldn't build another energy ring. Obviously, my hopes weren't strong enough."

"And... your, er, 'friend', is the dark wizard you told me about?"

"Indeed, he was. But he isn't the man I knew, not at all. The wrong way the experiment took affected him, mentally. He was as good as he was in your dimension, before. He has been gaining followers and friends since he recovered from the injury. He... He's not the same, and he won't ever be. I, We, need to fight him."

"Tom... I will help you. I promise," said Harry, trying to reassure him. Tom was almost in tears, and that little water that he saw in his eyes gave Harry the courage to promise him that. He knew he could trust him, now. He knew he was a good man. He knew it wasn't the Tom Riddle he knew.

"Thank you, Harry Potter..." said Tom. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Well... Regarding this dimension, only one more," Harry said. "Who... who is this 'friend'?"

Tom stared at Harry. "I'm sorry, I won't tell you. Not now. I will tell you, I promise, very soon, but the identity of that man is not a vital information for you, now."

Harry decided to change subject, because judging on Tom's face, he didn't want to talk about him. "Well, that's all about that. Now, I have another question... I have a family in the other dimension, as I'm sure you know, Tom. How am I supposed to tell them what is happening?"

At that question, Tom's face brightened a bit, and his smile returned. "Do not worry, Harry. You will soon be ready to have contacts with your beloved. However, we must start a training for you to accomplish it."

"A training?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. A very, er, special, training," said Tom, now grinning. What was he thinking?

**A/N: **This is it :D The story will build up around chapter 8 or 9, but expect some surprises from the next chapters ;) Leave reviews, you HP lovers :D Sorry for the very short chapter, but I explained my reasons on the A/N in the beginning!


End file.
